Helm Combinations in Vagrant Story
The progression of Helm combinations is broken at Sallet; no combination of helms below Barbut makes a Barbut. This both disables and inspires crafting, as Sallets are notably weak in weapon Type resistances, and many combinations can produce a Sallet of good quality from the tougher leggings and body armor. Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. Mismatch is a tendency in weapon combination, but a rule with armor; there is a direct correlation between how far away the Tiers of combined pieces are and how high the Tier of the result is, but not the correlation one might expect, namely that the closer they are, the higher the Tier. In fact, it is the opposite; there is a heavier penalty on combinations that are close together but not consecutive, than there is for combining a very low armor piece with a high one. It can be seen when the highest Tier helmet, the Dread Helm, is combined with other helms; the higher the Tier of the helm combined with it, the lower the Tier of the results. There is no word in the English language for "piece of armor at a particular location on the body", so for the sake of this guide, the awkward but functional word 'Equipment' is used, as in, "A Cabasset and a Dread Helm are both equipped on the Head Body Location, and are therefore both Equipments of the Helm type". Combination Analysis and Table Key * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Progressions, same-Equipment combinations whose results are the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Equipment. They are usually consecutive Tiers of the same Equipment or Design, but Progressions at the highest Tiers are always created with two of the same Tier * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of armor and almost always improve the Type resistances without changing their Equipment or Tier. Equal is not always a good 'value', as this mark is given to products that are the same as either of the two ingredients, regardless of the ingredients' tier * / Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. They are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations. In the case of armor, they are usually the same tier as the ingredients Helm with Helm Tiers 1-4 with all Tiers 5-8 with 5-16 Tiers 9-12 with 9-16 Tiers 13-16 with same Body with Helm See Also Body Combinations, Leg Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Body and Head armor almost always Morph to Leg armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Body and Head armor will be the material of the Body armor due to Equipment Prevalence Body with tier 1-4 Helm No Morphs until tier 4, to a Cuisse, and Mismatches become dominated by Body armor early on Body with tier 5-8 Helm Equal-tier combinations of Body and Head armor morphing to Leg armor of the same tier Body with tier 9-12 Helm Equal-tier combinations of Body and Head armor morphing to Leg armor of the same tier Body with tier 13-16 Helm Equal-tier combinations of Body and Head armor morphing to Leg armor of the same tier Arm with Helm See Also Arms Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Arm and Head armor almost always Morph to Body armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Arm and Head armor will be the material of the Arm armor due to Equipment Prevalence Arm with tier 1-4 Helm No equal-tier Morphs in the early tiers; Morphs of Vambrace into Chain Mail, conditional on the placement of the ingredients, are the exception. The first three Helm pieces are only found in Leather, although they may be crafted. Arm with tier 5-8 Helm Equal-tier combinations of Arm and Head armor morphing to Body armor of the same tier Arm with tier 9-12 Helm Equal-tier combinations of Arm and Head armor morphing to Body armor of the same tier Arm with tier 13-16 Helm Equal-tier combinations of Arm and Head armor morphing to Body armor of the same tier Leg with Helm See Also Arm Combinations, Leg Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Leg and Head armor almost always Morph to Arm armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Leg and any other armor will be the material of the Leg armor due to Equipment Prevalence; Leg armor is at the top of the prevalence hierarchy Leg with tier 1-4 Helm Leg with tier 5-8 Helm Leg with tier 9-12 Helm Leg with tier 13-16 Helm See Also * Arms Combinations * Body Armor Combinations * Class, Affinity, and Type in Vagrant Story * Combine in Vagrant Story * Legs Combinations * Materials * Shield Combinations * Weapon Combinations Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Workshop Category:Armor Category:Lists of Combinations